1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a protective case for use with a mobile device, and more particularly, to a protective case including a handle apparatus, which can be used for taking a “selfie,” and a power source that are interchangeably connectable to the protective case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional protective cases for use with mobile devices, e.g., smart phones, are known and are configured to protect the smart phone (and its components) from damage if the smart phone is accidentally bumped or dropped. The protective case can be purchased separately and can come in a wide variety of styles, colors, and can be made from various materials (e.g., rigid/flexible plastic, rubber, metal/metal alloys, wood, bamboo, carbon fiber, combination thereof, or other suitable material) and thickness for protection.
Due to evolving sophisticated electronics and software applications, smart phones have opened up new opportunities for user interface and capabilities. For example, taking a “selfie” photograph individually (or a “group selfie”) has become a popular form of self-expression and can be performed by extending one's arm forward while holding the smart phone, or by using an external “selfie stick” apparatus attached to the smart phone, to zoom away from a camera lens of the smart phone so that a user can take a photo of their self (or other suitable subject matter).
Moreover, the highly sophisticated electronics and software applications of the smart phone, typically, drain a power supply of the smart phone, e.g., when using global positioning system software (and associated electronics) that is typically provided on the smart phone.